


Kiss Good Luck

by loofingaround



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is DUMB, Tim Drake is So Done, bart pretends he doesnt know friends dont typically kiss their friends, bart says they do, but for one line cause after that he stays winning, but hes still pining, do friends kiss?, kon genuinely doesnt realize, lowkey jealous kon, three dudes who dont know shit abt common friend habits are friends, tim lets him get away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround
Summary: Bart convinces Tim to start giving him good luck kisses before missions since they're such good friends, and when Kon finds out it's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 22
Kudos: 253





	1. Smooch

"So, do I get my kiss for good luck?" 

"Bart, what?" Tim asked, looking up from the mission plans.

Bart was supposed to have sped off already to patrol a loaded area near Star City, but he was still standing next to Tim looking at him expectantly. Kon and Cassie had already left for their look outs, thank whoever was listening. Tim wasn't sure he was ready to deal with Kon's jokes about whatever just came out of Bart's mouth. 

"My good luck kiss, you haven't given me mine," Bart told him, rocking back on his heels. 

Tim ran a hand down his face, stopping himself from cringing at the texture of his glove, and looked Bart over. "Bart. I've never kissed you for good luck before?"

"Yea but I didn't know it was a thing before last night! And now that I know, we might as well get the ball rolling. C'mon Rob, we're best friends! Do you not want me to have any luck?" Bart asked, managing to look hurt despite the strange subject he was whining about.

"A... You just want a good luck kiss because... We're best friends?" Tim reemphasized, ignoring the voice yelling at him to get back to the mission. Sure Tim wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, but friends didn't typically kiss each other?

Or did they?

No they definitely didn't. 

Well…

"Yes! In the movie I was watching last night before the hero left to go fight the bad guy he got his good luck kiss. So obviously, as the hero, I'll need mine as well!" Bart explained, tapping his foot like he was bored. 

"If I kiss you, you'll leave and do your patrol root already?" 

"Obviously."

Tim sighed, leaning into Bart's space and holding him still with a grip on his shoulders. He hesitated a moment before pressing a quick kiss to Bart's cheek, pulling back and turning towards the mission plans once more. "Good luck, Bart, and-"

Before Tim could finish, the speedster was gone with a quick, "thanksRob,bye!!!" Tim sighed again, hunching over the console in front of him and attempting to rub the blush off his cheeks.

"I was gonna say, don't tell Kon."

* * *

If Tim thought this was a one time deal, he was mistaken. He didn't think Bart would have the patience to sit around and wait for a good luck kiss, or have the memory to bring it up a second time. Or a third time. Or a fourth.

The second and third time went much like the first, before patrol and with no one else around. Tim argued the logistics of kissing good luck, and Bart argued that he needed it to succeed. And Tim gave in, it was hard to say no to Bart, ask anyone with a heart. The fourth time, they were actually headed into a real fight against a read bad guy with real intentions to commit murder. Bart had tapped his shoulder just before heading into the fight, leaning in and tilting his head to the side.

Tim knew what he wanted almost immediately, it was hard to forget Bart's new pre-work tradition, and he quickly leaned in to plant a kiss to Bart's cheek. The speedster was off, and Robin followed to lead from the front.

It wasn't until later, after they won the battle, after they dropped the bad guy off at the slammer, and after Tim had long gone to bed, that Tim realized they hadn't been alone. There was no way either Kon or Cassie hadn’t seen him kiss Bart. At least if it was Cassie, she would maybe not absolutely rail him with questions. She'd be kind enough to let him and Bart come out to the team with it- that is if it was actually something significant and not just... Bart wanting good luck kisses from his pal. Not that Cassie would know that.

Kon. Kon was a different matter. Any second now he could bust into Tim's room with questions and jokes. Teasing jabs about his two best friends kissing or dating or whatever Bart and Tim looked like to the outside world.

But Kon never came. Not that night or the next morning or the day after that. Everything was normal as usual. Cissie and Cassie trained like normal with him in the morning, Bart and Kon played video games with him in the afternoon, and in the evening they all ate dinner together with no new commotion.

Tim was starting to think nobody had seen him and Bart until the next mission hit.

It was easy, well as easy as anything involving Klarion. Luckily it was just the brat missing his cat, and he insisted Young Justice found said cat or he would unleash hell on Earth.

It was a search, Tim had pinned the most relevant places down and Bart and Kon where to go look. Tim and Cassie were staying back, holding off Klarion on the mischief he'd already unleashed.

He'd just sent Cassie after Klarion when he turned to send Bart and Kon on their ways. When neither moved right away after getting their coordinates, Tim got weary. 

"What about our kiss?" Kon broke interjected after Tim started up on how they needed to hurry and move.

"Bart, you told Kon?" He hissed, fighting off a blush.

"Well he saw you give me my other good luck kiss and asked so I told him! It's not my fault!"

“I can’t believe you guys left me out, I thought we were best friends, Rob,” Kon whined. 

Tim slapped a hand over his eyes, sighing, "okay. We will be talking about this later, this can't be a thing."

"But-!" Both metas started, cut off by Tim leaning in to kiss them each on the cheeks.

A grin broke out across their faces and Bart took off quickly in his direction while Kon beamed at Tim, saluting and making his way into the sky. 

Tim quickly turned foot, heading towards his own job, ignoring Cassie waiting for him. Her goofy smile only made it harder for him not to break out in a blush, so he kept his head down and got to work with Klarion. For now he'd fight a magic imp, he'd deal with dumb, cute boys asking him for kisses later.


	2. From bros to boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude just some ooc bros getting together. yea i never learned how to write dialogue or """canon"" interactions, but i know a thing or two abt fellas kissing.

Despite the threat of a talk, one didn't actually occur for  _ a while _ . Not after many, many more good luck kisses from Tim. To both Bart and Kon, who now waited for their kiss before  _ every _ mission. So the talk got pushed off and forgotten until Tim couldn't take it anymore. He could only pretend to be unaffected by his best friend's shenanigans for so long.

He knew it was just a joke or something between friends for them, and for that reason, he had to put his foot down.

"Bart, I want to say that I can't believe you would do this, but I do believe you're capable of such a crime." 

"I'm sorry! Kon asked and I didn't want to lie," Bart pouted. He was in Tim's room, laying across his bed and reading some of his old comics. Tim was at his desk working on a paper for school because apparently that was still a thing Bruce wanted him to do. 

"You could have said he misinterpreted it? Or saw wrong."

"You want me to look a Kryptonian in the eyes and tell him his eyes don't work?" 

Tim sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He had his mask on despite being in lazier clothes and the glue was starting to irritate his eyes after wearing it so long. He probably has to leave Mount Justice and return to the manor soon.

"You could have done anything else." 

"I bet Kon is outside the door right now listening cause he heard his name," Bart sped to Tim's desk and leaned over his shoulders to watch him work and be a nuisance. 

"Then he'll be staying out there and waiting for me to invite him in," Tim reassured, ignoring the thump he heard against the door.

"If I give you an 'I'm sorry' kiss, will you forgive me?" Bart asked, digging his boney elbows into Tim's shoulders. 

Tim sighed, setting his work aside and accepting he wouldn't be able to get anything done today. He was tempted to throw Bart out, but Tim was the one who said he wanted to talk at some point. It was better now than never.

"That's the problem, Bart. I can't keep kissing you. Or Kon." 

Another knock was heard at the door, and Tim almost felt bad enough to let the super in. Almost. Bart pulled away then, plopping back down on Tim's bed and looking dejected.

"Why? Do you not like wishing me luck?" 

"Cut it out, Bart. That's not it," Tim sat back in his chair, watching Impulse, "I like kissing you  _ too _ much. I don't want to make things weird between us because you're doing something with me as a friend and I'm doing it with... Other feelings."

Despite the news, Bart perked up. Tim expected him to be a little more upset over losing his good luck kiss but maybe Bart had been looking for a way out of it? 

"What feelings?"

"Huh?"

"What other feelings do you have when we kiss!" Bart asked, practically shaking Tim's bed with how excited and jumpy he was getting.

Tim tried to control the blood rushing to his cheeks, biting his lip in an attempt to calm down. "Bart, I'm not sure it's necessa-"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, we're friends."

Bart rolled his eyes, "No! Like, do you like like me? And you don't want to kiss me anymore cause of that?" 

Tim froze, cringing over how easily he'd been found out. Batman wouldn't be proud. Then again, Batman would never find out about this. There wasn't much point in lying, damn Bart and his ability to read people. "Yea, I do. I'm sorry, but this won't have any affect on-"

Cut off again, Tim found himself with an armful of speedster. Said speedster was wrapped around him, mouth smushed against his own in one of the worst kisses Tim's ever had. Despite the awful set up and awkward position, Tim couldn't help but enjoy it though, and kissed back until he couldn't anymore.

"Bart, you're vibrating."

"Sorry!I'mtryingtocalmdown!"

Tim laughed, prepared to wait if it meant he could try kissing Bart again, hopefully this time with less headbutting. Both boys jumped, Bart knocking his head into Tim's chin, and wow, his luck is awful, when they heard another thunk against Tim's door.

"Guuuuys, stop being mean! At least let me watch y'all kiss? Bart! We had a plan!"

Tim rolled his eyes, pushing Bart off him and giving him a look. "A plan, huh?" 

The speedster was no longer vibrating, but he was laughing hard enough to knock him back onto the bed. Tim shook his head and went to open the door, letting a  _ very _ upset super come in.

"Cut the laughing, imp, you left me behind to kiss Tim all by yourself," Kon complained, coming to stand before Bart with his hands on his hips. 

Tim knocked him on the back of the head, settling down next to Bart on the bed. "A plan? One of you better explain before both of you are cut off from kissing me." 

With their attentions grabbed, Bart and Kon gestured back and forth quietly before Kon gave in and took charge. "First, it was Bart's idea!" "Mhm. Continue." "So I'm out on a mission and what do I see? You giving Bart a kiss. And obviously I'm like, damn when did that start? And knowing you, I asked Bart instead." 

"What's that supposed to mean," Tim crossed his arms, frowning up at Kon. 

"Nothing! Just that I'd get a more solid answer from the brat! So I ask Bart and he tells me he's got this wonderful deal going where he pays attention on missions and shows up on time and he gets you in a good mood, and then he gets a good luck kiss before he goes out." 

"Yea, and I told him that I'd already gotten a few!" Bart interjected.

Kon scoffed, "yea, he bragged about how you'd been giving him good luck kisses for the past several missions! So I told em, listen Bart, you don't know what you're getting into. You gotta treat Rob right, kiss him where it counts." 

"Where it counts?" Tim asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

The super rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging a little, "you know! On the lips! So I tell Bart, imp, you can't keep stringing Tim along with kisses, why're you actually doing this. And he actually goes ahead and tells me-"

"I just wanted to kiss you!" Bart supplied, "hurry up! I want to get back to the part where we  _ actually _ kiss."

"Yea okay, stop interrupting me then! To make a long story short, me and Bart kissed, we decided we wanted to kiss you for real, and uh yea! Tada!" Kon gave a half bow as he finished up his explanation.

"You and Bart kissed? Wait, how does you deciding to make this more serious translate to you asking for good luck kisses as well?"

"Kon's dumb and got jealous before I could talk to you about the kisses. He wanted some too, but it worked out and we're talking now!" Bart bumped his shoulder against Tim's, grinning at him.

"Ugh, Cassie's gonna have a field day over this," Tim mumbled, looking at his two idiots. 

"So... You kissed Bart already," Kon started. He didn't make it that far into his whining before Tim pulled him down by the collar of his jacket, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Despite the surprise, the meta kissed back, happy to have finally gotten his turn. 

Pulling back, Tim ignored the two as they fist bumped. "Okay, so you got to kiss me, now what?"

"Well, I like you, and I like Bart."

"Ooh, and I like you and Kon!" Bart continued, pointing to each of them as he spoke. 

"And... I like both of you?" Tim tried.

"Well when you say it like that it doesn't seem like it," Conner nagged.

With a snort, Tim tried again, "I also like both you and Bart, you big lug." 

"Okay so then we're dating! Easy peasy, I say our first date is to a buffet." 

"Baaaart, that's not romantic at all! We should go somewhere nice, like the beach."

"What?! You just want to go to the beach so you can flex for us," Bart threw one of Tim's pillows at Kon, jumping away when the other tossed it back.

"Would you guys want to come to Gotham with me?" Tim asked.

"What? Why Gotham?" Bart's nose scrunched, looking a little sour in the face. "Well since it's where I'm from, I know a few nice spots. One happening to be a really good pizza place not too far from the coast? At least, if we used your superspeed," Tim offered.

"Wow, who knew all it took was kissing you to get you to open up more about your oh so dark and mysterious life?" Kon joked. 

Bart punched him in the shoulder and turned back to nod at Tim, "that sounds great, as long as I get my own pizza. Kon eats too much!"

The two got into a squabbling match, and Tim couldn't help but smile, rubbing his thumb along his lips. This unlocked a world of problems, dating not one but two metas, and would surely complicate his life even further. But Tim was excited. He'd have to reveal his identity sooner than expected to his friends, which means a fight with Batman, but he'd call in Dick for some back up. And he'd have to explain who Tim Drake is exactly to his friends... But it would be fun. He'd finally get to be fully open and exposed to the people he trusted most. 

The hardest part would be convincing Bruce to let him bring meta boyfriends into Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a moment of weakness where i was like "i could rewrite this" but why would i do that lol  
> anyways thats the end gnight

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself  
> just dudes kissing their homies, whatever  
> everything i make is short and ooc cause im not a writer im sorry


End file.
